Necesito Un Milagro
by Zyanya-Chan
Summary: "Porque necesitare un Milagro para ganarme tu cariño, nunca superare este cuchillo en el corazón... todo tiene un limite y aquí es donde digo Basta con el mio, Vas a querer volver y TU necesitaras un milagro..." NejiTen Four-shot
1. Chapter 1

Okey! Esta historia ya la eh publicado en otra pagina, es un **Four-shot**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece la historia si como algunos personajes que yo misma con mi loco cerebro eh inventado, mis personajes son: Kagami, Minako, Taro, Zyanya, Sarina y otros que vienen al fin y al cabo.**

Ojala les guste, es mi 1er fic aquí pero hace tiempo que vengo escribiendo.

Cerré el libro de literatura bruscamente soltando un gruñido.

— ¿Por qué nos hacen leer esto? Es una pérdida de tiempo— me queje de nuevo.

Mi nombre es TenTen Amma, tengo 17 años y asisto al colegio "Konohamaru No Sato" uno de los más prestigiosos, y aburridos por cierto, de toda Konoha. De hecho fue el 1er colegio aquí y lleva el nombre de la cuidad porque fue inaugurado cuando se fundó la cuidad. Asisto con mi hermana menor Zyanya Amma que solo tiene 14 años. Soy una persona carismática y alegre pero la alegría se me borra a la hora de estudiar literatura y también a veces soy un poco fría y enojona. Ah, se me olvidaba. Soy de ojos chocolate, pelo castaño, tez morena, no soy ni muy alta ni muy baja soy mediana pero a todos mis amigos como soy más pequeña que ellos les gustan decirme "Pulga", suelo llevar el pelo atado en 2 chonguitos.

Mi hermana no es nada igual a mí ya que es una "Media-Hermana", nació luego del divorcio de mi papa cuando yo tenía 4 años. Ella es de ojos miel tiernos llenos de inocencia, pelo castaño-rubio como su madre (Que es muy buena conmigo), MUY petiza a pesar de su edad, siempre lleva consigo su hebilla que le regalo el chico más lindo de su clase: Gaara Sabaku No por su cumpleaños (ya que son amigos desde que entro a la secundaria), era muy pálida pero luego de las vacaciones se quemo un poco y ahora anda un poco tostadita, es flaca y nunca engorda (No sé como lo hace y no me quiere dar su secreto), es tan… Inocente, que nunca se me cruzo la cabeza que se pudiera enamorar de alguien como Gaara que solo es un cubito de hielo.

El timbre sonó dando anuncio a la hora del almuerzo que teníamos antes de la ultima hora, guarde mis cosas y salí sin mucha emoción porque solo era lunes y faltaba mucho para el fin de semana largo… Mire a todas partes buscando a mi hermanita o como yo, y el resto de mis amigas le decimos, "Chibi Chibi" por su personaje favorito de la serie "Sailor Moon".

—Chibi Chibi— la llame por los pasillos pero no la encontré, distraída me concentre en una mata de pelo rojizo: Gaara. Quizás el sepa dónde está.

Me intente dirigir a donde él estaba pero tropecé con algo o mejor dicho alguien.

—Fíjate por dónde vas— me dijo una voz conocida. Abrí los ojos ante mi sorpresa.

— ¿Neji?

Neji Hyuuga era el primo de mi amiga Hinata Hyuuga pero se mudo a Londres por un tiempo y al parecer volvió para mi desgracia que ya había dejado de pensar en el. Así es, estaba enamorada de Neji pero ya lo supere… Al menos eso creo.

— ¿TenTen? Vaya, tiempo sin vernos "Pulga"— me dijo sonriendo. Esperen… ¿Desde cuándo **EL** sonríe?

—Si es cierto, pero no me digas "Pulga" que ya no tengo 10 años— le dije con un puchero.

—Lo sé pero sigues siendo más petiza que yo, y eso que traes tacos— me refuto, se me olvido decir que esta escuela no tiene uniforme oficial y podemos venir con lo que queramos— ¿Cómo esta Chibi Chibi?— pregunto.

Yo sonreí, había unas cuantas cosas que contar…

_Minutos Después…_

Seguía siendo la hora del almuerzo y yo me dedique a hablar con Neji cuando vi de nuevo a Gaara y esta vez venía acompañado de mi hermana. Deje a Neji un momento para buscar a mi hermana.

— ¡Eh, Chibi Chibi te estuve buscando!— exclame al llegar con mi hermana, ella se sonrojo pues era algo tímida.

—Niisan no me digas Chibi Chibi al menos no en público— dijo con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Ok Imouto, pero ven. Gaara te la robo un segundo— Gaara asintió—Ven te tengo una noticia ¡Neji volvió!

— ¡¿En serio?!

Asentí guiándola a donde estábamos hace un segundo. Al llegar Neji se sorprendió al ver a Zyanya.

— ¡Chibi Chibi mira cuanto has crecido!— exclamo abrazándola.

—Tú también Neji-kun, ¿En qué curso vas?— pregunto.

—Voy casi en el último año— dijo con orgullo.

— ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!

Yo mire detenidamente a Neji, había crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Aunque claro solo teníamos 10 años. Solté un suspiro y al darme cuenta Gaara ya se había unido a la conversación.

—Así es, Niisan está en el cuadro de honor desde hace tiempo además se ah convertido en la mejor alumna de la clase de Karate— le conto mi hermana a Neji. Suspire cansada, debía aclarar varias cosas.

—Ni tanto Imouto, por si se te olvida por un pelo pase Física Cuántica y en cuanto al Karate… Recuerda que Rock Lee casi me vence de no ser porque en ese justo momento que iba a ser Nocaut sonó el timbre. Y recuerda que soy un desastre ambulante y apenas si logre entrar al cuadro de honor— dije en un suspiro. Mi hermana me miro asesinamente y entonces lo comprendí.

—Aunque seas un desastre ambulante no me sorprende que seas de las mejores estudiantes, cuando te critican eres capaz de esterilizar a el presidente de Japón con tal de demostrar lo contrario. Siempre serás esa niña impulsiva que con tal de hacer felices a sus amigos hace mil y una trastadas— dijo Neji causando que los presentes se rieran exceptuando a Zyanya pues ella sabía que mi pasado luego de que se fue Neji fue muy duro, yo solo arrugue el seño y sin comprimirme le dije.

—Ni tanto Neji— le dije algo molesta sorprendiéndolo— No sé si estés enterado pero eh cambiado. No soy la niña llorona e indefensa de antes, no necesito que te cuides pues aprendí a cuidarme sola por las malas cuando te fuiste. No soy la misma niña impulsiva que puteaba a los profesores cuando decían algo malo de ella y terminaba en la dirección. C-R-E-C-I— dije haciendo Hincapié en la palabra "Crecí".

Me di la vuelta para irme dejando sorprendidos a todos.

—Neji, no creo que debiste decir eso el pasado de TenTen fue y es muy duro… Fue acosada hasta la muerte por sus compañeros.

_Una niña de 10 años corre por los pasillos de una prestigiosa institución en una carrera por la muerte… Sus "acosadores" estaban de nuevo al asecho._

_— __¡Vuelve aquí baka que no hemos terminado contigo!— grito una niña de ojos verdes y pelo negro._

_— __¡Vuelve aquí! ¿O qué? ¿Llamaras a tu tía?— grito con ironía una niña pelirroja de ojos rosas. La tía de esta niña era la Vice-Directora de la escuela: Shizune Amma._

_— __¡Déjenme en paz!— grito con lágrimas inundando sus ojos sin dejar de correr._

_— __¡Nunca! Te lo mereces por zorra._

_— __¡Tengo 10 años!— se defendió. Dejo de correr al encontrarse en una calle sin salida…_

—Nunca conoció el buen trato…

_Uno de sus perseguidores de propino una cachetada, la decima y contando. Tenía las mejillas rojas, llenas de rasguños y empezando a sangrar._

_— __¿Por qué me odian tanto?— pregunto escupiendo sangre._

_—__Porque por tu culpa Satoru Fugazata está muerto y ahora que tu Neji se ah ido y dejado de protegerte, podemos descargarnos— dijo la que la tenía por la espalda. Satoru Fugazata era el niño más lindo y popular y estaba enamorado de TenTen y cuando se le declaro esta simplemente contesto "Lo siento, me gusta otro", el niño deprimido se corto las venas y murió. Ante esto las chicas de su curso la culpaban a ella por su muerte._

—Una única vez tuvo un rayo de sol fue cuando mas sufrió…

_Meses después de que Neji se fuera los niveles de acoso de TenTen subían por las nubes y sus padres preocupados la querían cambiar de escuela pero ella simplemente no quería porque era una persona orgullosa y estaba dispuesta a dar batalla. Un día se encontró con el maestro del club de Karate y dispuesta a todo le pidió ser su alumna y aprender._

_Pasaban semanas y ella mantenía sus clases en secreto pero cuando la escuela entera se entero de esto comenzó mas el acoso pues supuestamente querían ver que tan fuerte era._

_—__Vamos zorrita demuéstranos que sabes hacer— dijo una pelirroja con lentes _(Si, Karin) _por enésima vez empujando a TenTen provocando que esta se cayera y se pelara las rodillas. Harta del maltrato con toda su furia grito:_

_—__¡Me tienen harta!— se levanto del piso y le propino un patada en la cara a la pelirroja y a las 2 que la acompañaban un puñetazo a cada una. La pelirroja se levanto enojada intentando darle un golpe por la espalda pero TenTen lo detecto a tiempo y frenando su mano se la torció y le pego un rodillazo en el estomago— No mas niña linda…_

_Todos miraban asombrados las destrezas que la castaña y las 3 zorras se retiraron corriendo._

—TenTen nunca volvió a ser la misma porque el acoso llego a tal gado que se quedo en coma por 6 meses porque la tiraron de las escaleras.

_TenTen estaba bajando al 1er piso para ir a la cafetería cuando un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda._

_—__Karin…— susurro._

_—__Vaya, vaya al parecer nuestra Kunoichi pudo detectar nuestra presencia— dijo con ironía la Uzumaki. TenTen se dio la vuelta y torció la sonrisa._

_— __¿Cómo no notarlo si con esos zapatos se te oye hasta New York? Creo que deberías conseguirte una vida— dijo volviéndole a dar la espalda para irse, Karin frunció el seño._

_— __¡¿Quién te has creído para hablarme de esa forma?!_

_Sin contenerse la ira la empujo por las escaleras haciendo que esta se partiera la cabeza y comenzara a sangrar, sus 2 amigas que venían siguiéndola al llegar se impresionaron por la escena. Una estaba sonriendo y la otra que era más humana se compadeció._

_— __¡Karin! ¡¿Que le hiciste?! ¡Podría estar muerta!_

_—__Ash ya cállate Sakura, bien que querías tu venganza por Satoru-kun._

_— __¡Si la quería pero no de esta forma, psicópata!— grito, se acerco al inerte cuerpo de TenTen y cargándola en sus brazos comenzó a llamar a la directora y vice-directora— ¡Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama!_

_Karin la persiguió pero fue muy tarde, la castaña había llegado a los brazos de sus tías _(Tsunade no era tía pero por Shizune era de corazón).

—Luego de eso nadie más la volvió a molestar pero esos 3 puntos que le tuvieron que hacer en la cabeza deben ser renovados cada 2 años porque el hilo se gasta y la última vez que no lo hicimos Niisan perdió mucha sangre— conto con pequeñas lagrimitas resbalando por sus ojos—Así que ahora vas y le pides perdón.

Neji suspiro, la menor tenía razón—Lo hare.

Comenzó a perseguirla hasta que la encontró en el pequeño parque de cerezos que tenia la escuela.

Estaba sentada en una banca debajo de un árbol mirando a un punto sin específico, cuando sentí unas pisadas.

—Que quieres Neji.

Pude sentir como el otro se sorprendió por como adivine que era el pero aun así se sentó a mi lado.

—Esto… Yo solo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que dije, no sabía que después de que me fui hubieras sufrido tal calvario— me dijo. Solo suspire hondo.

—No importa, tú no lo sabías. Aparte creo que lo único que me izo aguantar fue la promesa que nos hicimos ¿Recuerdas? Y creo que también fue que me gustabas, pero solo fue por un tiempo, luego del coma olvide varias cosas— respondí, Neji se sorprendió.

— ¿Estabas enamorada de mi?— me pregunto con sus mejillas con un leve tono carmesí.

—Sí pero solo fue algo mínimo, como te dije luego del coma me olvide varias cosas. De ti no tanto, pero aun así me olvide que estaba enamorada de ti y cuando pase más tiempo con Hinata logre recordarte por completo.

Neji se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo y agrego:

—Bueno eso me hace parecer menos tonto— enarque una ceja— Luego de irme me di cuenta de cuánto te necesitaba y comencé a pensar en ti día y noche hasta que conocí a mi actual novia.

El mundo se me vino abajo, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y sacando valor dije en un susurro.

—M-me alegro por ti. Debo irme.

Me fui corriendo de ahí hasta que lo perdí de vista, busque desesperadamente a mi hermana y al encontrarla le conté todo y en un mar de lágrimas me acompaño hasta el baño.

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¡Si yo me había asegurado de que no dejase de pensar en ti!— exclamo enojada, yo la mire asesinamente.

— ¿Hiciste de las tuyas de nuevo, cierto?

—P-podría ser…

— ¿Qué-Hiciste?

—Pues podría ser, o no, que le dije a Neji que estabas enamorada de él pero si se iba ibas a encontrar a otro. Y podría ser, o no, que también lo agregue a Facebook y publique que un chico se "Moría" por estar contigo.

La mire asesinamente pero luego me calme, el timbre volvió a sonar dando aviso al último periodo de clases.

—Como sea debo irme. Recuerda que Kiba vendrá por nosotras a la salida— le dije, ella asintió.

Kiba es nuestro primo de parte de mi mama, es dos años mayor y va a 1er año de la universidad de Veterinaria.

Me dirigí a mi salón y con el poco aliento que me quedaba entre, por suerte la ultima hora era con el profesor Kakashi Hatake y suele llegar tarde. Suspire aliviada y tome mi asiento junto a la ventana que daba justo al campo de fútbol. Mire a la distancia y vi la escena: todos los hombres del último año estaban haciendo ejercicio y entre ellos estaba… Neji.

Gire bruscamente la cabeza intentando no pensar en el, me dolía y mucho. Me dolía el saber que mi amor de la infancia esta con otra y me lo restregó en la cara. Volví a suspirar y mire que el maestro Kakashi ya había llegado dispuesta a dar la clase.

_º Más Tarde º_

Estábamos sentadas es unos bancos cerca de la puerta esperando a Kiba que no aparecía, de pronto escuchamos unas voces muy conocidas.

— ¡Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Ryukumi!— exclamo eufórica mi hermana saludando a nuestros amigos que cursaban el Bachillerato de la escuela.

Deidara era una mujer Veinteañera de pelos rubios, ojos azules y cursaba el ante-penúltimo año de curso del Arte y ahí conoció a su actual novio Sasori Akasuna, ella tiene la creencia que el arte es efímero al contrario de lo que dice Sasori y también está acostumbrada a tirarle arcilla en la cara a los que la molestan, pero no cualquier arcilla: Arcilla con nitro glicerina. Sasori es un pelirrojo de 21 años de ojos negros y va al salón de Deidara y su pasión son las marionetas.

Itachi es el hermano mayor de mi compañero Sasuke Uchiha, peli-azabache de ojos ónix y tiene unas marcadas ojeras debajo de los ojos, muchas chicas de mi aula y de toda la escuela lo consideran el "Sex-Simbol Del Milenio". Ryukumi era idéntica a él en lo físico con una única diferencia es que hace un tiempo se recorto las puntas y se tiño medio pelo de purpura y rosa y no tiene ojeras. Actualmente está comprometida con Itachi o algo así.

—Eh, Chibi Chibi ¿Cómo te trata la vida?— pregunto Deidara chocando puños con Zyanya.

—Na' hay andamos.

— ¿Y tú Pulga?— me pregunto Itachi.

—Esperando al Inuzuka— le dije imitando lo que izo Deidara con Chibi.

— ¿Ese perro aun no aparece?

—No Saso, aun no.

—Pulga deberías tener ya tu licencia.

—Lo sé Dei-chan es que yo… ¿Hueles a alcohol?

La rubia sonrió y empezó a reír.

—Tuvimos una pequeña fiesta por el cumpleaños del Profesor de arte y alguien metió sake a la fiesta jeje— respondió apoyándose en Sasori. El otro solo rodo los ojos y agrego:

—La llevo a su casa, no confió en ella después de que en la fiesta de la semana pasada izo una estupidez que me costó mucho.

—Sasori-kun ya te dije que no fue mi culpa meter el auto en esa piscina, ¡La culpa la tuvo esa estúpida anciana!

Me quede de piedra al igual que mi hermana pero luego soltamos una sonora carcajada.

—Okey, Dei-chan no esperaba menos de ti jaja. Sasori ten cuidado— le dije y el asintió— Y no le quites la virginidad a Deidara, ¡Recuerda que su padre te mando al hospital con tan solo chapártela!

Los 2 enrojecieron pero la rubia estaba así hacia desde hace rato por el alcohol y ella agrego.

—No te prometo nada jiji.

Sasori arrugo el seño y se fue con la rubia aun apoyada en el.

—Esos 2 no cambian.

— ¿Qué quieres que cambie Ryu? Si bien sabes que esos 2 son el uno para el otro por estar los 2 atarantados.

—Eso a posta Chibi Chibi, pero podrían intentar ser más normales.

—Na' a mí me agradan por eso.

Comenzamos a hablar cuando sonó mi teléfono: Era Kiba.

—Kiba María Inuzuka debiste estar aquí hace media hora— le dije en tono autoritario a mi primo.

—_Lo sé Pulga, lo sé y no me digas María. Pero el auto se me rompió y no puedo ir por ustedes. Lo siento_.

— ¡No, espera, Kiba no me cuelg…! Y ya me colgó. Condenado Perro del demonio— gruñí entre dientes.

— Adivino ¿A Kiba se le "Rompió" el auto otra vez?

—SIP. No le creo que se le haya roto ¿A quién se le rompe el auto 10 veces al mes?

Zyanya disimuladamente me apunto susurrando un perceptible "Ella".

—No molestes Imouto, recuerda que no fue mi culpa chocar contra ese árbol ¡Esa jodida ardilla se me atravesó!— dije provocando risas en los presentes.

—Si claro, tú y Deidara están igual en el tema de la conducción— dijo Ryukumi.

— ¡Pero…!— iba a contraatacar cuando me paralice al escuchar las voces de Hinata y Hanabi con "Alguien" conocido que no le quiero volver a ver la jodida cara.

—_¡Te callas Neji y no me arruines el sueño, sabes que siempre eh querido ir a ver a Súper Junior!_

_—__Bueno ya, solo decía que es sabido que el 50% de los chicos de Beijing son homosexuales y ellos podrían ser parte de ese 50%._

_— __¡Ya te pasaste!_

Comenzaron a correr hacia donde estábamos, Hanabi aparentemente le lanzo un sándwich de ternera, queso y jamón con salsa de tomate ¿Cómo lo sé? Es lo que Hanabi trae siempre para la hora del almuerzo. Para mi infortunio con la mala puntería de la petiza jodida me lo tiro a mí en vez de al Baka de Neji.

— ¡Hanabi Rósela Hyuuga te voy a asesinar!— le grite levantándome del piso, si lo tiro tan fuerte que me dejo en el piso, me saque un tacón y se lo lancé pero la petiza lo esquivo y en cambio le di en la espalda a Neji. No era la persona que quería pero aun así muy satisfactorio.

Camine hasta el muy idiota y me agache por mi zapato sin darle importancia alguna a su sufrimiento.

— ¿N-no me-me piensas ayudar?— dijo con un hilo de voz. Me detuve y lo mire por el hombro.

—Dile a Hanabi, ella es la culpable de tu dolor— le respondí desinteresada, agarre a mi hermana de la mano y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a casa con mi calzado ya puesto.

_º Momentos Después En Casa De Los Amma º_

Zyanya intentaba inútilmente de consolarme mientras que yo… Yo estaba hecha mierda, estaba como en toda película de desengaño: Pañuelos, llanto, nariz roja ¡Na' más me faltaba el perro que me quiera! Cuando mi hermana trato de calmarme por decima vez la ventana se rompió porque intentando arrojarle un Kunai a ella falle porque se agacho.

— ¡Carajo ya rompiste la ventana!— grito como total histérica, cuando no estamos en la escuela es una total desubicada.

— ¿¡Me importa acaso!?

— ¡Debería, es TU cuarto!

— ¡Me importa mierda! ¿¡Que no vez que me arruinaron la infancia mujer?!

— ¡Que mujer ni que Justin Biever, no soy tu esposa para que me digas así!

—Claro ¡Si tienes 13 años y todavía no te vino nunca tu 1er periodo!

Inmediatamente dije esa frase mi hermana y yo comenzamos a pelear, no es que no nos quisiéramos pero es que en esos momentos era imposible estar juntas sin gritarnos cualquier pelotudes.

º _Al Día Siguiente_ º

Estaba llegando a la escuela junto con Zyanya cuando oímos el grito de Hinata que nos llamaba.

— ¡Eh, chicas!— grito la prima del idiota que alguna vez me gusto.

— ¡Hina-chan! ¿Qué haces? ¿No siempre venias en limosina?— interrogue. Ella puso una cara de total fastidio.

—Sí, si ANTES. Desde que llego la novia de Neji acapara todo y me tuve que venir en taxi— comento arreglándose el cabello.

— ¿Cómo es esa zorra que se cree mejor que me hermana?— pregunto mi hermana con una sonrisa cínica. Hinata se puso pensativa.

—Pues… Zorra, usa vestidos que no dejan casi nada a la imaginación, siempre esta horas con Neji en su habitación "Estudiando" supuestamente y…— no pudo decir más porque noto que tenia empuñado de manera "Amistosa" un cuchillo Shinobi que conseguí en una convención de anime.

—Sigue hablando ¡Sin miedo! Quiero saber más de la zorra que voy a mutilar— dije como una total maniaca, Hinata sonrío ampliamente.

—No te preocupes— dijo — Ay viene.

Mire un auto que tenía el símbolo de las empresas Hyuuga. De él bajo 1º Neji y después la zorra que sería mi competencia. Era pelirroja de ojos verdes moco, era una tabla prácticamente y vestía con una falda 15 dedos debajo de los muslos negra con una remera blanca sin mangas de tirantes y un chaleco negro de cuero con tacos de color negro en una parte y blanco en otro.

Bufe y les di la espalda para irme, suerte que esto ya lo presentía y deje de usar el pelo recogido en 2 chonguitos y me lo alce en una coleta alta dejando ver unas puntas algo rubias, si por eso uso rodetes, me puse una blusa que mi madrastra me había regalado para mi cumpleaños de color fucsia que decía "I 3 Nutella" con un frasco de Nutella dibujado, unos pantalones negros ceñidos (pero no tanto) y unos tacos blancos bajitos para que pudiera caminar bien no como la zorra. En mi locker del gimnasio tenía mi cambio de ropa ya que hoy tocaba gimnasia con la profesora Anko Mitarashi que no paraba hasta que bajemos 2 kilos por lo menos.

Camine con tranquilidad hasta mi salón atrayendo las miradas curiosas de los hombres y mujeres que me veían pasar, mire el reloj que tenía en la muñeca y vi que todavía algo temprano así que al llegar a mi salón saque mi libro de "Los Juegos Del Hambre: Sinsajo" y me dispuse a leer donde me había quedado.

Estuve leyendo tranquilamente cuando sentí el timbre guarde el libro y espere a que la profesora de anatomía, Kurenai Yuhi, apareciera. Cuando apareció no me gusto para nada el anuncio que dio.

—Okey muchachos, tendrán nueva compañera y eso, pasa — dijo desanimada Kurenai, no la culpo Shizune le conto todo porque yo se lo conté a ella y ahora todos los profesores deben saber mi secreto. Entonces la zorra paso con cara de inocente y todos babearon.

—Hi, mi name es Sarina Furuhata and I am from Londres— dijo, suerte que estudio ingles sino no tendría ni puta idea de lo que esta parloteando.

—Bien, vete a sentar junto con Kagami que está libre. Mañana los cambio de lugar a todos— dijo sacando su carpeta que tenía todo lo que nos enseño y enseñaría.

Mire a la zorra, Kagami estaba sin prestarle ni una pizca de atención. Por eso era mi amiga, ella sabía de la zorra y habíamos hecho un pacto de no hablarle entre las chicas y yo. No sería por mucho seria hasta que se largue al carajo o Neji la vote, lo que pasase 1º.

Las horas pasaron y era tiempo del lunch, me la pase evitando a Neji que se veía que me quería presentar a Sari-zorra. ¡Si hasta que entendieron, estoy celosa hasta los dientes! Si esto fuese un internado ya la zorra estaría sin pelo en ese coco vacio. Mientras buscaba un lugar alejado choque con el maestro de Teatro: Taro Watanabe. Era un hombre amable que venía de España y supongo que el también estará enterado de mi situación por la buchona de Shizune.

— ¡Pulga, tanto tiempo! ¿Lo que me contaron la pechugona y la tabla es verdad?— me pregunto -_caída al estilo anime por parte de Tenten- _aun con un aura depresiva rodeándome asentí— ¡Pues dejarme decirte que mal lo tienes, yo con mi Mina nunca pasamos por eso y si pasamos ella me habría rapado mientras dormía jajaja!— rio — Pero ya enserio, Tsunade ya os habrá avisado que pronto el club de Teatro hará una presentación en forma de adaptación de la novela "La Gata" ¿No?— asentí — Bueno, justamente te estaba buscando porque Kagami de pronto renuncio a abrir la obra cantando el tema de la novela — sonreí de improvisto, ya sabía lo que Kagami planeo al renunciar — Y como tú tienes tan hermosa vos, mi capullito de alelí, me preguntaba si con tu gran talento… — continuo alabándome por un momento cuando de pronto se tiro al suelo de rodillas — ¿Podrías cantar en vez de Kagami? ¡Por favoooor!— suplico, yo sonreí.

—Claro — acepte — Todo con humillar al Baka de Neji— dije, el supuso lo que quería decir de inmediato.

—Ohh —sonrío — Eres mala mi querida pulga — dijo — Y con mi ayuda y la de Mina ¡Ese idiota te las va a pagar!

Sonreí complacida, ahora tendría más razón de ir a ver esa obra.

_º En Otro Lado º_

El profesor con permiso de Anko me llevo hasta el Teatro donde se encontraba Minako Yuhi su actual esposa que diseñaba todo el vestuario de las obras que dirigía este loco español que a simple vista te parece gay. Era una chica pelinegra con pelo un tanto corto, de ojos rojos y si adivinaron, es la hermana gemela de Kurenai.

—Minita, tenemos otra vengadora — dijo Taro — Al igual que Kagami se vengara del niño que le gusta.

¿Kagami? ¡Ah, claro! Cuando hicieron la obra de "La Venganza Es Mejor Grupal" (Obra inventada por Taro) Kagami canto "Te aviso, Te anuncio" aparte de que se vio excelente iluminaron a Menma Namikaze su ex novio. Si te das cuenta todas las obras que ah hecho este loco español siempre han cantado chicas que se querían vengar de sus ex novios o tipos que las humillaron y yo no sería la excepción.

Minako al verme sonrío, ella ya me conocía y nos teníamos un mutuo aprecio. Me tomo medidas, me pregunto qué color me gustaba, como quería que fuese el vestido, etc. Mientras ella hacia el boceto Taro me enseñaba la letra de la canción.

—Okey hermosa canta esa parte tu sola — mas que pidió ordeno. Suspire y comencé a cantar al compas de la música.

_"__Se te olvido besarme en estos labios que se han roto, Se te olvido mi mano al caminar._

_Se te olvido mirarme con el brillo de tus ojos, Parece que no quieres recordar._

_Pero algún día vas a querer volver al verme bien, El corazón te va a doler y vas a ver…_

_¡Que estabas tan equivocado!"_

Mi profesor me miro con orgullo pero a la vez con fastidio, ¿Qué hice mal ahora?

—Mi amor eso está muy bien pero dime ¿Con ese vestido que deseas no crees que tendrías que bajar un poco de peso? — me pregunto, yo sin contenerme lo golpee en la cabeza.

— ¿¡Que está diciendo!? ¡Si yo por semana pierdo 4 kilos por culpa de Anko que no me deja subir de peso!

—No nena, me refiero a que tendrías que bajar de peso EN-SE-RIO. Tu hermanita me conto que por las noches bajas a comer lo que no pudiste en el día ¿Es eso cierto?

—Oiga solo son unos pastelillos ¿Que daño podría causar eso?

— ¡Mucho!

Y así comenzó la eterna discusión de que debo bajar de peso y continuamos por un largo rato…

Necesitare un milagro para salir de aquí viva…

º Continuara º


	2. Cap 2 Dulce Tecnologia

**Holas! Aqui ando haciendo de nuevo las contis de mis fics, Alabenme XD (?) **

**Zyanya-chan promete y cumple -**_sonrisa dulce- _ **Nee me tarde un poquis pero aqui tardanza recompensada :D **

**ADVERTENCIA: SI ERES UNA FAN DEL GAARAXMATSURI RECOMENDAMOS NO LEER ESTE CAPITULO.**

**LA AUTORA NO SE HACE CARGO DE ATAQUES EPILEPTICOS.**

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

Neji estaba guiando a Sarina por los pasillos mostrándole todo, etc. Cuando pasaron por el teatro cuando de pronto se comenzaron a escuchar gritos un tanto… Peculiares.

_—¡Carajo solo ríndete Taro, nunca dejare mi hermosa pizza, antes prefiero castrar a mi Imouto!—_ tronaba la voz de la Amma.

—_¡Vale, vale entonces se hará lo que tu digas mi hermoso capullito de alelí pero no me castres por favoooor!_

_— ¡No te prometo na…!_

_—¡Tenten Amma suelta a mi marido, AHORA!— se oyó gritar a la Yuhi._

Entraron y se encontraron con algo para descajetarse de la risa: Tenten estaba arriba de Taro con el pie del español poniéndolo en su espalda.

—Que cara…— quiso decir Neji más Sarina estallo en risas atrayendo la atención de la castaña quien por presencia de la zorra estranguló más fuerte a Taro.

_—"Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda"— _pensé angustiada, al instante me baje de Taro y me sacudí el polvo— Tsk, Taro no me jodas y sigamos ensayando que me quiero ir ya— dije levantándome—Si tanto te preocupa el tema de la canción ahora llamo a Kagami para que me ayude, pero te me dejas de quejar ¿Va?

Taro lo medito y a fin de cuentas por la cara de psicópata que traía yo no estaba en posición de negar—Bien. Pero donde Kagami no venga te vas a…

— ¡Tenten!— grito mi amiga entrando de un portazo. Era rubia de ojos malva y estaba algo tostada. Venia vestida con un crop top verde, unos shorts de jean negros que le llegaban al principio del muslo y traía su pelo atado en una cola alta más aun así le llegaba a las rodillas— Recibí tu mensaje— sonrió ampliamente— Así que… Finalmente te decidiste.

—Así es— conteste sonriendo, fije mi vista en Neji y la zorra— ¡Hey! Ustedes 2, si no son parte de la obra les sugeriría que se largasen— dije fingiendo no notar que fuesen la zorra y Neji.

Sin decir nada se fueron y yo pase el resto del día metida en el teatro junto a Taro y Kagami… Mierda.

_º En el almuerzo º_

Estaba cambiándome en las duchas del colegio, Taro no bromeaba sobre que me iba a hacer bajar de peso, baje casi 5 kilos ¡En solo 3 HORAS!

—Juro que me vengare…— susurre cansada mientras me ajustaba la remera. Me había puesto una remera negra ajustada que remarcaba mi figura y tenia escrito en letras doradas _"Make Mi Shine"_, también me había puesto una falda que era ni muy corta ni muy larga, normal, de color blanco y era ajustada pero no tanto, me había recogido en pelo en una trenza dejando 2 mechones adelante, como no tenia zapatillas o sandalias bajas tuve que ponerme unas que tenia por ahí de caña alta y de cuero negras— Mh, no me acostumbre todavía a usar tacones. ¡Duele!— gemí.

Salí de las duchas y me encamine hacia la cafetería, después de todo ese ensayo tenía un hambre que no vieran. Mientras caminaba note que muchas chicas y chicos giraban a mirar a alguien y después comenzaban a hablar en susurros, de seguro Karin estaría por ahí, seguí caminando cuando llegue a la cafetería y abrí las puertas reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Luego de unos segundos todo el ruido volvió a hacerse presente, busque con la mirada a mis amigas y cuando las encontré me miraban como si fuera la cosa más impresionante que habían visto.

—T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t— tartamudearon todas— ¡T-Tenten se vistió como mujer!— gritaron todas apuntándome.

Enarque una ceja— ¿Enserio? ¿ENSERIO?— remarque las palabras, me senté al lado de Kagami y mordí la manzana que ella me había ofrecido—Soy mujer, es obvio que me vista así, aunque no quiera sude mucho y tuve que cambiarme y solo me quedaba esto— explique. Temari, como era la más pervertida, me miro como si lo que dijera tuviese un 2º sentido.

_º Por Otro Lado, Con Neji Y Sarina º_

Sarina estaba hablando por teléfono sola, mientras Neji se había ido al baño sin percatarse de que era observada.

—Así es Yukata, ¡El desgraciado sigue enamorado de una chica que ni siquiera es su ex novia! ¿Qué como lo sé? Todo el tiempo me ah estado hablando de su "Amiga Tenten" "¡Ay, cuando vayamos a Konoha te debo presentar a Tenten, se llevarían tan bien!" ¡Si cómo no!— dijo irónica— Te juro que no veo el momento en que salgamos de la preparatoria y me pida matrimonio para quedarme con su dinero e irme a Milán junto mi amado Ryusaki— dijo melosa.

A lo lejos escondida grabando todo con su cámara de alta definición estaba grabando Matsuri, una alumna compañera de Zyanya, era bajita y de pelos castaños cortos. Ella conocía también a Tenten y con Zyanya se habían puesto de acuerdo para desenmascarar a la zorra y en cuanto más hablaba si no estaba Neji más profundo cavaba su tumba.

—Jeje sigue cavando tu tumba zorra— rio.

º _En la salida º_

Estaba caminando con pesadez hacia la salida, todo lo que restaba del día me había dedicado a ensayar la canción con Kagami y ella era más estricta que Taro cuando quería. Me troné la espalda y mire a todos lados buscando a mi hermana cuando me harte la fui a buscar y la condición en que la encontré: Estaban en el jardín de los cerezos y estaba besando… ¡A Gaara!

_—"Al menos ella encontró el amor…"— _ pensé con una sonrisa volví en mis pasos y la espere en la puerta. Cuando la vi llegar puse una sonrisa picara y me tire encima de ella—Así que… ¿Cuándo me pensabas contar lo de Gaara?— le pregunte, ella se puso pálida como si fuera un huevo

—N-n-no se d-de que m-me ha-hablas— tartamudeo, aumente mi sonrisa.

—No finjas los vi bien cercanitos en el jardín de los cerezos— comente picara, el sonrojo desapareció y solo suspiro.

— ¿¡Te lo puedes creer!?— Exclamo sonriente— ¡Hoy me lo ah pedido! ¡Sin tu interrumpiendo me lo ah pedido!— dijo emocionada, yo puse un puchero al oír tal acusación.

—Espérate ¿Por mi culpa no te lo pidió durante estos días?

— ¡SI! ¡Porque siempre te aparecías y lo interrumpías, desde mi cumpleaños había estado intentando pedírmelo!— exclamo enojada.

Me hice bolita y le dije desanimada:

—Ara, no es para que me lo digas así de feo.

Ella notablemente tomo algo de culpa y sacando algo de su bolso se puso enfrente de mí.

—Okey, perdón ¿Estamos en paz?— pregunto, levante la cara y la vi sosteniendo una paleta de chocolate, nueva con su lazo rojo al comienzo.

Se m izo agua la boca y arrebatándosela de la mano la comencé a comer como si fuera el pan de Dios.

—Efstamos en paz pofs ahofsa (_Traducción: estamos en paz por ahora)_ —conteste con la boca atragantada. Ella sonrió y nos sentamos en nuestra habitual banca. Ella no se quedo mirando y saco una paleta de chocolate de fresa y ambas nos quedamos ahí sentadas esperando a Kiba que ahora de seguro vendría porque ya lo había amenazado.

De pronto se escucharon las voces de nuestros amigos que cursaban el Bachillerato.

—Sasori no puedo creer que enserio te hayas comido esa galleta del suelo.

—Dei-chan, mi orgullo fue puesto a prueba ¡Debía hacerlo!

Cuando llegaron a la puerta yo y mi hermana los dimos un pequeño susto haciendo pasar la mermelada de fresa de la paleta por sangre.

— ¡AHHHH! ¡NUNCA VUELVAN A HACER ESO!— gritaron apuntándonos mientras nosotras nos descajetabamos de la risa mientras chocábamos las manos.

—Ara, ara no sean miedosos, Saso ¿Qué es eso de que te has comido una galleta del suelo?— pregunte lamiendo mi mano con la mermelada. Sasori sonrió y Deidara izo una mueca de asco.

—Así es, lo izo. Todo por una mierda de apuesta con Kakuzu— dijo molesta—Pensar en eso me da ganas de vo…— la rubia no pudo terminar la frase porque corrió al 1er bote de basura que vio y vomito todo. Ryukumi, Zyanya y yo nos acercamos a ayudarla y nos la llevamos al baño para que se lavase dejando a los chicos desconcertados.

º _En El Baño º_

Deidara estaba terminándose de lavar la cara, una vez que termino se tumbo en el piso y escondió la cara entre las rodillas. La miramos preocupada pero al pensar porque pudo ser el vomito me paralice.

—D-Deidara— tartamudee, ella levanto la cara, estaba empapada de lagrimas y sus ojos estaban hinchados—C-creo que ya se porque vomitaste— en sus ojos salto una chispa de sorpresa mas bajo la cabeza sonrojada. Una sonrisa temblorosa se formo en mis labios— T-te dije que volvieras virgen Dei.

Todas me miraron sorprendidas y Deidara se puso melancólica.

—Te dije que no prometía nada…— susurro y su voz izo eco— Aparte…No debería sorprenderme; tengo como 2 meses de atraso— confeso, al instante solo se pudieron escuchar nuestros chillidos seguidos de preguntas a montón.

— ¿¡Se lo dijiste a Sasori!?

— ¿¡Sabes que será!?

Zyanya y Ryukumi se miraron entre si y a todo pulmón gritaron:

—** ¿¡QUE DIRAN TUS PADRES?!**

Y nada mas eso basto para que rompiera en llanto, malditas insensibles. Me acerque y mirándola maternalmente la consolé.

—No debes agobiarte Dei-chan, que le harás mal a mi sobrinito— bromee, ella soltó una leve risita y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro— ¿Aunque sea se lo dijiste a Ino?— pregunte, si, Deidara es una Yamanaka.

—Si…— susurro. Se levanto del suelo y se acomodo la pollera— Ino está enterada de esto, admito que tenía mis sospechas pero hasta hace unos días accedí a hacerme el test de embarazo. Me lo hice como 10 veces y no lo aceptaba y a la decima primera me convencí. Sasori no está enterado, y no pienso decirle. Queda poco para las vacaciones y no me arriesgare a perderlo por una disputa— dijo aun soltando pequeñas lagrimas.

La mire enojada y sin contenerme le dije:

—Deidara como te atreves a decir eso— exclame— Si Sasori se niega a hacerse cargo de mi sobrino te juro que lo castro y si miento le caerá un rayo a Sasori. Y tú sabes que con estas cosas no miento— dije seria. Ella me miro agradecida y luego susurro un leve _"Gracias". _Mire mi teléfono y me había llegado un mensaje de Kiba que decía que ya estaba en la puerta— Imouto ya vámonos Kiba está en la puerta— anuncie.

Nos despedimos de Deidara y Ryukumi y salimos. Al llegar a la puerta Sasori e Itachi estaban hablando con Kiba, fruncí el seño al ver a Sasori. Llame la atención de Kiba y despidiéndonos nos fuimos directo al auto no sin antes hacerle la vista gorda a Sasori.

Ya en el auto todo era silencio, Zyanya y yo íbamos atrás mientras Kiba conducía. Yo iba leyendo un libro y ella texteaba con Gaara. El único sonido que se oía era los dedos de la menor apretando la pantalla.

**_Zyanya: ¿No crees que tu padre se enoje? Hecho a Shikamaru de su casa solo por estar viendo una película con Temari._**

**_Gaara: Na' no lo creo, desde que Kankuro sale con Masiel y Temari se la pasa en la casa con Shikamaru me trata como si o existiera, así que no veo inconveniente._**

**_Zyanya: Ok, así si J_**

Zyanya comenzó a reírse y mire su teléfono, la nostalgia me invadió de repente. Así era antes con Neji y yo… Ladee la cabeza y me concentre en la ventana mirando sin un punto fijo.

_º Por ahí en otro lado con Matsuri º_

Estaba sentada en un banco de la plaza con la cámara entre las manos mirando todo lo grabado, perfecto, la zorra de seguro se hundiría.

— ¡Por supuesto que me gustaría un helado Neji-kun!— oyó a la zorra y de inmediato se escondió y puso la cámara a grabar.

De inmediato saco su teléfono y llamo a alguien.

— ¿Alo? Hola mi amado Ryusaki, ¿Qué crees? Al paso que voy el idiota de Neji me dará el dinero que gana la empresa en un año solo para ir de compras…

Siguió hablando y hablando hasta que se dio cuenta de que Neji venia, Matsuri como era una genia en tecnología uso un pájaro mecánico que su padre tenía (Era inventor) le puso una cámara y siguió a la zorra todo el día. Esto sería interesante…


End file.
